


close off your heart (after a while you stop feeling)

by Marvelgeek42



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: When Marius Black turned eight and still had to showanyhint of magic, his family worried.Just not for him.





	close off your heart (after a while you stop feeling)

Marius Black was three when he learned that squibs were worthless and pathetic.

They couldn’t even manage to inherit _magic_! Clearly, that meant that they couldn’t do anything else either, at least not properly, right? ~~Wrong, as he learned later.~~

They were stupid and all that. Unworthy of the air they breath and a shame to their families. Even some Mugglespawn managed to get magic, so why couldn’t they?

~~Yes, why not them? Why were they subjected to this torture? Why couldn’t they just be like everyone else or at least have been born to those barbaric Muggles. After all, you couldn’t miss something that you never knew, right?~~

When Marius Black turned eight and still had to show _any_ hint of magic, his family worried. ~~Just not for him.~~

They had done that more and more the older he got, but his eighth birthday was when it got really out of hand.

Some of them, like Cassiopeia and Pollux ~~his wonderful wonderful siblings~~ , tried to convince themselves that Marius was just a very late bloomer. Unusual, but magical.

A few ~~and of course his father is among them~~ started to erase any trace of him and hide his existence and the shame it brought on the family from the rest of the world.

And yet others tried to force the magic out of him. His mother was one of the most prominent among them. ~~How he wished he could honestly say he was surprised.~~

No matter how hard they tried in the end ~~and they tried~~ , Hogwarts did not send a letter for him and neither did any other school.

Marius spent his entire eleventh birthday being watched by a good part of his family ~~except, no, that was not at all what they were~~ , fidgeting and squirming under their gaze.

It was sure to earn him punishment, but at this point, Marius knew he wasn’t magical. He was well aware that he was a squib, too dumb to even inherit magic!

They were going to throw him out either way. What did it matter if they beat him bloody one last time before that? ~~He had lived through worse .~~

He was tired of all this. Of his family, of his ~~annoying~~ ~~stupid~~ ~~terrifying~~ lack of abilities, of his life by itself.

Marius was only eleven years old, and he was done with the world.

Somewhere along the line, he had just ~~stopped caring~~ ~~lost his faith~~ given up. He was simply ~~tired~~ ~~lost~~ ~~helpless~~ ~~alone~~ done.

He didn’t really care when he was thrown out of his ~~house~~ home. He was ~~nothing more than an empty shell~~ resigned to his fate at that point.

How hard could life on the streets of London be?

 ~~Quite a bit.~~ ~~Very much so.~~

Eventually ~~he’s not sure how long it’s been or how he survived that long~~ , he meets a kind stranger. The man was called Newt, he just published a book, and he seemed like he was very nice ~~although most were at first glance~~.

He offered to take care of Marius within minutes of their conversation. To take him along with him on his travels, to teach him how to care for his numerous magical pets ~~you didn’t need magic for a surprising number of them and that just produced the weirdest feeling in his stomach~~ , and promised to introduce him to an American pair of sisters. They sounded ~~like a real family~~ really interesting, and against his better judgement Marius accepted.

~~Maybe Marius does have a chance to be happy after all.~~


End file.
